The New School
by Pikminbosyk
Summary: An Oshawott starting his new school in a brand new town! However, this is no ordinary Oshawott...


The New School

In the small town of Norpond, a little Oshawott was starting his new school. This was no ordinary Oshawott though, he was a shiny. He used to show off his shiny colors, but the way his old town treated him, he thought that he was a bad Pokémon for being shiny. The people in his school weren't any better, they also hated him. His parents decided to take him out of that school, move towns and transfer him to a public school. To conceal his shiny colors, he wore a jacket in public. He was going to wear it in school, even though it was spring. Oshawott wore a dark-blue jacket when he went outside. It wasn't a very heavy jacket, but it was heavy enough to make him sweat bullets. His mom told him countless times to take it off when he left the house in Spring and Summer, but he insisted that he was fine. His mom dropped him off near the school yard. Oshawott left and said goodbye to his mom.

"Have a good day, sweetie!" Shouted Oshawott's mom,

"I will mom! Bye!" Oshawott shouted back,

"Oh wait! Give me your jacket, it's boiling out here!"

"Mom, I'm telling you, I'm fine."

"Please sweetie, we're out of that old town, you can take off the jacket! The people here love shi-" She was cut off as Oshawott put his hand over her mouth,

"Not so loud, mom!"

"Sweetie... fine, just... have a good day and make some friends, alright?" She said reluctantly.

"I will, love ya mom!" He shouted as he ran into the schoolyard. He was excited for his first day. The school was different so there was still a lot of school left, it went a bit into summer, about a week or two in. It was hot, but he had to wear his jacket if he wanted to conceal the shiny colors. "(Man, it's... really freaking hot right now. It would be heaven to have my jacket off but... I don't want people to know my shiny colors. I'll be suffering but... it'll be worth it to not have my secret exposed. I mean... I DID move out of my old town but... maybe... no, Oshawott, keep the jacket on, better safe than sorry...)" He thought. He sat on a bench in the schoolyard, watching all the other Pokémon play and have fun and hang out. He saw Pokémon looking to be of all ages. He saw as young as, what looked like 8 years, to as old as 18. He didn't know why he saw those age groups there, but he didn't question it. He figured that they went to another school but were just hanging there. There were 2 Pokémon in particular he was looking at, a Cranidos and a Shieldon. They both seemed to be his age. The Cranidos kept looking at him in this strange way, the Shieldon doing the same. Eventually the Cranidos turned to the Shieldon to talk to him a bit. When Oshawott wasn't looking, they walked over to him and sat down next to him. Oshawott shot his head up in surprise and looked to his sides to see the Cranidos and Shieldon sitting next to him.

"Hello there!" The Cranidos exclaimed in a high and raspy voice, "What's your name?"

"U-Um... I'm O-Oshawott." Oshawott replied anxiously, quietly and shyly in his high and cute voice sounding voice, making Cranidos blush ever so slightly.

"Nice to meet you," The Shieldon replied in a slightly deeper, but still high voice, "I'm Shieldon!"

"And I'm Cranidos, his brother! You're new here right?" Cranidos Asked.

"Um... y-yes, yes I am new." Oshawott replied, still shy.

"What school did you come from?" Asked Shieldon,

"I came from a private school. I transferred because..." Oshawott cut himself off. Cranidos and Shieldon looked at each other as Oshawott tilted his head down. Cranidos put his hand on Oshawott's shoulder and asked,

"What's wrong? Did something happen in your old school? Why did you transfer?"

"Um... I just had to. I... don't want to talk about it, I'm sorry." Oshawott replied. Cranidos and Shieldon shared a concerned look and were concerned at the reply,

"It's ok, you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." Said Shieldon caringly, Cranidos lightly patting Oshawott on the back. Oshawott looked at Cranidos and gave him a warm, adorable smile, causing Cranidos to blush slightly. He gave the same look to Shieldon, but Shieldon simply smiled back,

"Th-Thanks. Well, let's just say, very bad bullying... (Very bad bullying... that's the nice way to put it...)"

"Oh ok, I guess that's pretty standard. This school does a lot about bullying, so don't worry about that here." Said Cranidos

"Oh, that's great! I hope this school is welcoming."

"Trust me, it is." School then started and they all walked inside. The inside of the school was so big, causing Oshawott to be really surprised. His old school was considerably smaller than this new school he was now in. The ceiling went up for what seemed like forever, until he realized that there were stairs leading up to the other 2 levels of the school. Many of the walls were decorated with murals painted by the art students in the school with various names and dates of the students who drew them and when they did so. He kept admiring the beautiful looking artwork. He heard music and singing. The school also had a band class, as well as chorus! Oshawott loved music and wanted to be in the band and sing in the chorus but didn't know if he could.

"Wow...!" Oshawott exclaimed in surprise, spinning around to look at all the artwork around the school hallways.

"Haha! Not used to such a big school huh?" Asked Cranidos, giggling.

"My old school was so small. There weren't many kids so it was a lot smaller than this. We also really didn't have art or music or anything! This is just... wow! All the artwork around the school is so beautiful! Just everything around this school is... holy Arceus this is beautiful!" He shouted, really taking in all the beautiful art around him.

"This school isn't only a middle school, it's also an elementary and high school too! We can go here until college! It's also a great school to boot!"

"Awesome! We're gonna get to know each other a lot then huh? Seeing as we'll all be in the same school for the next... however many years?"

"Yup! I can already tell that we're gonna be great friends!" Cranidos exclaimed,

"Wow, can ya get any cheesier Cranidos? I thought the pizza Dad made was cheesy, but I think you took the cake for cheesiest thing." Shieldon teased. Cranidos then proceeded to bash Shieldon on the head. Oshawott watched laughing,

"Cool, I hope we are good friends!" The three started walking in the halls, when suddenly Oshawott saw someone he knew, a Pignite that was in his old school and bullied him because he was shiny "Uh oh."

"What's wrong?" Asked Shieldon

"Pignite." Oshawott pointed at the Pignite.

"Him?" Asked Cranidos

"Yup." Oshawott nodded, ducking behind Cranidos. Oshawott peeked over Cranidos' shoulder, seeing if the Pignite would have gone away, but unfortunately the Pignite looked over his own shoulder and saw them. Oshawott tried to hide behind Cranidos to avoid being seen, but Pignite saw them all and walked over.

"Hey, I'm Pignite." He said, in his deep, nice sounding voice. "I'm new here and I don't know where my classes are, so I was hoping you two could maybe help me? No one here really seems to want to for... some reason."

"Sure! Of course, we could help you! Oh, and our friend is new here too." Said Shieldon, "We're showing him around."

"Really? Who is it? Wait let me guess, is it that Oshawott?"

"Yeah! How did you know?"

"I thought I saw him as I was walking over, maybe I was wrong?"

"No, he's right here!"

"Right where?"

"Behind Cranidos."

"Shieldon!" Cranidos exclaimed, elbowing Shieldon.

"Ow! What was that for?! Oh... oops." Pignite then looked over Cranidos' shoulder to see Oshawott. Oshawott was scared, but thanks to his jacket he didn't recognize him as the same Oshawott from his old school.

"Hey there, Oshawott is it?" Pignite said extending his hand to shake.

"Um... yeah." Oshawott shook his hand.

"What a coincidence that we'd both be new on the same day right?"

"Y-Yeah, that is... kinda funny huh?"

"Also weird, I feel like I've seen you somewhere before, but I don't know where. Have we met?"

"W-W-Whaaat?! N-no, of course not! Why would we have met before?! If I knew you, don't you think I'd be all like, 'Heeey! Pignite! I haven't seen ya in a long time, how've ya been?' or something like that?" Oshawott nervously exclaimed, moving rather animatedly and giggling out of nervousness

"I mean... I guess? I don't know, I just can't put my finger on it but you look so damn familiar."

"By the way, Pignite, what class do you have?" Cranidos asked, interrupting the moment so they wouldn't be late to class, and because he could feel Oshawott becoming stressed, tense and anxious for whatever reason,

"I have math with Ms. Blaziken." Pignite replied, Oshawott's expression shifted into a look of worry.

"Hey, I have that too! So, does Cranidos!" Exclaimed Shieldon.

"Same here." Oshawott stated "(Great... what are the odds of me being in the same class as Pignite.)" He thought to himself. Pignite was the one who bullied him the most, so you can't blame him. They all walked over to their classroom and Oshawott and Pignite were given seats. Cranidos sat in between Shieldon and Oshawott, and Oshawott sat next to Pignite. Their teacher was odd... but odd in a good way. She was another shiny Pokémon, a shiny Blaziken to be precise. She proceeded to introduce herself,

"Hello class, my name is Ms. Blaziken, and I say this because we have 2 new students. Please give a warm welcome to Oshawott and Pignite. Now because of how good you were yesterday and the fact that we really have no other work to do at the moment, you will have a free day to do whatever you want and get to know the new Pokémon in our class! If any concerns arise, see me at my desk."

Many kids in class went and greeted the new Pokémon, Oshawott was somewhat blushing due to the attention. Many asked Oshawott about his jacket and he would always have the same answer, "I get cold too easily so it helps me." And of course, like Oshawott was prepared for, several Pokémon attempted to take off his jacket. He, of course, didn't let them and swatted them away. After all that, he gathered with his friends and they started talking once again,

"Isn't it great how we have a Shiny Pokémon for a teacher Oshawott?!" Exclaimed Pignite.

"Um... Y-Yeah! It's awesome!" Oshawott replied, "(Wait... did he just say it was awesome? I thought...)" He thought to himself

"Yeah, she's really nice." Stated Cranidos,

"I'd hope so. I like nice teachers." Oshawott said, he was still shy so he spoke in a low, quiet voice, however he was getting used to his new friends.

"I always thought that shiny Pokémon were cool! I always wanted to be a shiny with their colors and sparkles, oh how jealous I am of them!" Pignite said, almost dreamily, Oshawott looked puzzled,

"They are really awesome. The way they sparkle is pretty!" Shieldon stated

"Yeah. But the way they were treated in my old town was just not right..." Oshawott grew concerned.

"Huh, what do you mean?" Asked Cranidos

"'They're the devils work' bladdy blah blah." Started Oshawott

"Yeah, heh. That's what they said there." Said Pignite

"Is that what it was like in your old town?" Asked Shieldon

"Yeah." Oshawott replied "I learned that in school actually, the kids said that all the damn time to me, telling me how shiny Pokémon like m-" Oshawott cut himself off,

"What was that?" Asked Pignite, going slightly wide eyed.

"Th-They told me that shiny Pokémon weren't good Pokémon." Oshawott replied, "(Phew, nice save!)" He thought to himself.

"I went to a private school with a shiny Pokémon actually, they said the same thing to him, the poor kid."

"Really? Who?" Asked Cranidos,

"A shiny oshawott." Oshawott was confused.

"(What was he talking about?)" Oshawott thought to himself. Pignite bullied him for being shiny, so why was he saying that. Is it a different Pignite? Or, was he being serious? Pignite went on.

"I bullied him, I never wanted to, but I felt pressured since everyone else was. Do I regret it? Heh... more than anything else I've ever done. He didn't deserve it, he was a good kid, and really damn smart! No one really asked him for anything unless it was just help with a math problem or something. He would always just know the answer. I wish I could talk to him again..." Oshawott was shocked at that reply. He had to hold back a tear, being pretty happy hearing what Pignite TRULY thought about him. Shieldon made the sudden connection between Pignite and Oshawott.

"Hey, Oshawott, you went to a private school too, right?" Shieldon stated

"Y-Yeah, why?" Oshawott Asked confused

"Now that you mention it... you do look like that Oshawott! I thought you looked familiar!" Pignite exclaimed in excitement

"U-Uh... w-well, there are lots of other Oshawotts in the world. M-Maybe it was someone else that looks like me?" Oshawott said in a not so convincing tone

"You have a point there, maybe it's just a coincidence." Oshawott sighed in relief.

Later that same day, the group had lunch. During lunch, they were outside on a bench, Oshawott sweating bullets due to the heat and the fact that he was wearing his jacket. His friends took notice and were worried about him.

"You ok Oshawott?" Asked Cranidos

"Yeah... I'm... Fine... just a little... light-headed is all heh." He replied, about to pass out.

"Oshawott you don't look well at all, maybe you should take the jacket off."

"N-No, I want it on and I'm gonna keep it on. I'll be fine."

"Oshawott if you won't take the jacket off, I will!"

"N-NO DON'T!" Oshawott exclaimed. His friends looked at him concerned when he shouted, "U-Um... I-I mean... No I'm ok. Ugh..." Oshawott exclaimed, spinning slightly feeling dizzy. Oshawott's vision had started to become blurry.

"Ok I'm taking off the jacket, you look like your gonna faint and I refuse to let that happen!" Said Cranidos in a caring matter, but also slightly panicked.

"N-No really I'm... ok. Y-You don't have to do anything!" Cranidos ignored Oshawott and went to pull the zipper down, which he did a bit. When he pulled down the little he pulled down, a small sparkle emerged, which made Cranidos blink in confusion. Before Cranidos could finish taking Oshawott's jacket off, a whistle blew signaling them to go inside. "(Whew, my secret is safe for another day.)" Oshawott thought. "Well... now let's go back in." They went to go inside, but as they were walking, Oshawott fell down on his knees holding his head with his hand. Cranidos looked back to see Oshawott on the ground. He ran back to help him up and bring him inside.

"Oshawott! Here, let me help you!" Cranidos exclaimed, helping his friend up, slinging Oshawotts arm over his shoulder. "Are you ok? What happened?"

"Nothing, I just felt dizzy and fell is all. I'm fine, really." Oshawott replied with a small, quaint smile, trying to act cute, but Cranidos saw through it and knew that Oshawott was hiding something,

"There's more to that, and I am sure of it. You should take off the jacket. Why do you wear it all the time? You could get sick!" Cranidos exclaimed with obvious concern in his voice.

"I'm... scared. Scared about what people would say if I did. I... have a secret to keep and I can't take it off, or at least, I don't want to. It's why I left my old school, it's what's under the jacket that got me bullied out of school." Oshawott replied. Oshawott looked down in shame, tears forming in his eyes.

"You know you can tell us anything right? We won't make fun of you no matter what Oshawott. We may have just met, but we do care about you."

"Not this, I need to keep this secret, so just, leave me alone, and don't ask about it, and don't tell anyone, OK? Please, do this for me." Oshawott looked a Cranidos with a few tears forming in his eyes. Cranidos stared at Oshawott for a good few seconds before nodding, though hesitantly, in agreement and walking back inside of the school. They were inside and the school day was almost over. It was their last period, and the class wasn't doing much, just socializing amongst each other.

"So... Why do you wear that jacket? It's spring." Asked Shieldon

"Uh... Because... I get cold a lot?" Replied Oshawott hesitantly. He had a look on his face, making a suspicious smile. Cranidos glared at Oshawott.

"That's not what you told me." Mumbled Cranidos angrily under his breath.

"What did you say?" Asked Pignite, having not heard Cranidos. Shieldon didn't hear it either.

"I... U-Uh." Cranidos looked at Oshawott, who had a scared look upon his face, scared Cranidos would tell his brother, "N-Nothing. I-I didn't say anything." Cranidos replied, not sounding convincing, Oshawott somewhat sighing in relief.

"I heard you say something, what did you say?"

"Like I said, I said nothing."

"Ok, Cranidos, I know when you're lying, what did you say?" Asked Shieldon

"I said nothing, Shieldon, but I think Oshawott has something to say, right, Oshawott?" Cranidos said to Oshawott in an angry passive aggressive tone. Oshawott replied,

"Hey, don't bring me into this! I have nothing to say!"

"Oh I'm sure you do, like the reason you wear that jacket of yours."

"It's because I'm cold, Cranidos, like I said before."

"Mmhm, sure." Cranidos replied in a sarcastic tone.

"Believe what you want, but that's the real reason I wear it!" Oshawott and Cranidos kept bickering and Pignite and Shieldon just watched and said nothing. The fighting cooled down and they went back into their conversation before the whole "why Oshawott wears a jacket" fight started. In the middle of their conversation, Oshawott noticed a Snivy all by her lonesome, looking at him. When Oshawott looked at her, she quickly looked away. He gave a quick smile and turned back around to talk with his friends. Later, he asked the group, "Do you guys know who that is?" Oshawott pointed to the Snivy,

"No, can't say I do." Shieldon replied,

"Is she new?" Asked Cranidos,

"Not sure." Oshawott replied, "Imma go talk to her, she seems nice and, kinda cute."

"Alright then, Oshy!" Cranidos exclaimed, causing the rest of the group to go silent.

"Oshy?" Asked Oshawott,

"D-Don't question it!" Cranidos blushed as the rest of the group giggled. Soon, Oshawott got out of his seat and walked up to her when she wasn't looking.

"Hey there!" Exclaimed Oshawott. Snivy looked up in surprise, letting out a small squeak, blushing heavily. She really liked him, even though she never met him. She thought he was cute, and, he seemed nice. She also got the impression that Oshawott gave off a mysterious vibe to him, always wearing his jacket.

"Um... h-hey!" She replied in a high-pitched, shy voice, still blushing. She sounded very shy. Oshawott knew what was going through her mind and gave a very cute and patient smile to assure her that he was nice and that she shouldn't be scared. It seemed to work as she started speaking louder, only very slightly though, and seemed much more comfortable.

"What's your name?"

"I-I'm Snivy, n-nice to m-meet you."

"I'm Oshawott, and likewise. So, why are you here all by yourself?"

"I... don't know a lot of Pokémon here, so I don't have friends in this class." She looked at Oshawott who had a smile that Snivy thought was nice and adorable. Oshawott then told Snivy in a smug voice,

"Yes you do."

"W-What do you mean? I don't have any friends here... they all kinda, stay away from me... they think I'm weird." Snivy replied confused and slightly sad,

"You're looking at one right now!" Oshawott gave a patient smile again. Snivy blushed more than ever. Oshawott thought it was so adorable, the way she reacted with the blushing.

"Hahaha!" Oshawott broke out into a small laughter. Snivy looked at him in confusion.

"What's so funny?" Snivy asked, tilting her head in a confused, but cute way.

"Oh nothing," Oshawott leaned in and whispered into Snivy's ear, "You're just cute when you blush." Snivy sunk into her knees, trying to conceal her embarrassment. Oshawott and Snivy continued to have their conversation and Snivy blushed the entire time. Oshawott thought that she was adorable, and also liked her. Shortly after they finished their conversation, the bell rang, saying that school was over and they all walked outside. Oshawott said goodbye and walked home. Two weeks later, Oshawott, Cranidos, Shieldon, Pignite and their new friend, Snivy, were outside the school in the yard. They were waiting for school to start,

"Hey, Oshawott, you haven't been light headed in a while, at least not in school. How come you've been ok with that jacket now?" Asked Pignite.

"Oh, well I got a new jacket. This one is for Pokémon who need it in winter, but get hot really easily. It has a cooling insulator inside of the jacket, making the one wearing it feel slightly colder." Oshawott replied, it was a stupid excuse but the best he could come up with at the time.

"Oh... you should still take it off, it may not make you AS hot, but in spring, you still get very hot with that jacket on." Cranidos told Oshawott in a passive aggressive way. Cranidos still knew the reason he wore his jacket, but didn't know the secret. He wanted to know, but never asked what it was.

"Um... no, I'm ok."

"But, why do you wear it?" Snivy Asked

"Uh... I get cold easily?"

"You get cold in over 80-degree weather? I find that unlikely."

"Uh... well um..." At that moment the bell rang. As they were walking in, Cranidos stopped Oshawott, grabbing his arm to talk to him,

"Oshawott, I can't keep lying like this!" Started Cranidos. "Lying to Pignite and Snivy is one thing, but lying to my own brother is too far! Just tell me what your secret is already!"

"I can't, I told you it's a secret. I need to keep the jacket on." Oshawott Replied

"You're asking me to lie to my brother and everyone. Why can't you just trust me?!"

"I-It's not that I-I don't trust you, it's just-"

"It's just what, Oshawott?! What do you need to hide from your own friends?!"

"It's that I don't want to lose you as a friend!" Oshawott screamed and Cranidos stood silent.

"What do you mean? What's so bad that you could lose a friend over it?"

"I... I..."

"Oshawott, please, talk to me!"

"I... can't... I'm sorry."

"… ok. I'm sorry for yelling. I just don't want to lie to them anymore."

"It's ok, I understand. If I wasn't so insecure, I would have taken it off a while ago. But, my old school... just... broke me. Even the teachers picked on me." When Cranidos heard that, he put the pieces together.

"Teachers picked on you... the jacket... the school you went to and town you lived in..." He paused and gasped in surprise and realization, "Are you a... shiny!?"

"You figured it out huh...? Yes, I'm a shiny. The teachers called me a disgrace in my old school. It broke me from the inside out, I just, couldn't take it anymore." He started to tear up again. Cranidos almost cried himself. He then hugged Oshawott. Oshawott was confused for a moment, then Cranidos said,

"It's ok, I'm here for you. If you need someone to cry on, just come to me." Oshawott cried a little more and hugged back tightly.

"Thank you... thank you so much!"

"It's not a problem, and you being shiny does explain the sparkles that one time."

"Heh, yeah." Soon, Oshawott let go of Cranidos. Oshawott and Cranidos went to class together, soon after the exchange. Pignite asked what took them so long. Oshawott said he lost something and found it after a while. Pignite was somewhat skeptical, but accepted that as the truth. They were in math class doing a worksheet, and in the middle of the class, Ms. Blaziken went to Oshawotts desk. She whispered to Oshawott,

"Oshawott, please see me after class."

"Um... ok." He whispered back confused. When the bell rang, Oshawott got up and went straight to the teacher's desk.

"Oshawott... why do you hide?" Asked Ms. Blaziken

"I-I don't... know..." Oshawott was cut off

"Your nose."

"What?"

"It's... purple."

"Um... yes, it is, but I don't see how..."

"Look," Ms. Blaziken took out her handbook, a book that shows all the Pokémon and how to identify them. "This is what a normal oshawott looks like."

"Yes, but-"

"The nose is orange. Your nose is purple, like a shiny oshawott. So you're a shiny, correct?"

"Um..." He sighed as he had realized he was backed into a corner, "Yes, I'm a shiny."

"So, why do you hide under that jacket? Being a shiny is a wondrous thing that not many Pokémon get to see, and barely anyone get to be."

"My old town. Shiny Pokémon are viewed as 'The work of Giratina.' Or, something stupid like that. In my old school I was ridiculed for being shiny. I didn't want it to happen again, so, I decided to wear my jacket to hide my shiny colors. Even the teachers hurt me, it broke me, tore me apart."

"I show mine off and I don't get ridiculed."

"You're a teacher, if they make fun of you, they get in trouble."

"Perhaps, but they don't ridicule you."

"Because they don't know."

"What about Cranidos, he knows and is very accepting of it."

"I mean, I guess bu-... wait, how'd you know about that!?" Oshawott had a shocked and confused expression,

"I have my sources." She said, lightly giggling, "And no, I didn't spy on you two."

"Ok then... but that's one Pokémon, there are thousands of others in this school, and I'm not so sure they'd be that accepting of me."

"That is a very valid reason, and I won't pressure you anymore than I may have already, but I will say this, soon, you will have to take off the jacket." Before he could ask what she meant, he was sent off to class with a late pass. The next class they had was science. He got to the room and the teacher confronted him.

"Oshawott, why are you late?" Asked the teacher, Ms. Alakazam, the smartest and one of the nicest teachers in school.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Blaziken told me to see her after class. She needed to talk to me. Again, I'm really sorry!" He replied, not have ever been late to a class before

"It's ok. Do you have a late pass?"

"Yes." Oshawott gave her the late pass. Ms. Alakazam whispered to Oshawott,

"If you don't mind my asking, what did you two talk about?"

"Um... I don't want to talk about it."

"Alright, and before you sit down, it's alright to be shiny, Oshawott." Ms. Alakazam winked.

"H-How did you...?" Oshawott looked at his teacher, shocked and confused.

"Ms. Blaziken told me and all your other teachers to help you in case you're ridiculed, so don't worry." Oshawott smiled and soon sat down in his seat.

"What did Ms. Blaziken want?" Asked Pignite,

"N-Nothing important." Oshawott responded,

"You sure? It seemed to be important."

"Y-Yeah, I'm sure."

"Was it about you wearing the jacket all the time?"

"N-No, like I said nothing important."

"If you say so."

"Now, today we will learn about shiny Pokémon and the Pokémon of Shadows." Oshawott froze. Whenever the teachers at his old school talked about shiny Pokémon, they always mentioned the same thing, how they were 'The work of Giratina', and then the class would shame him. He never heard about the Pokémon of Shadows though, he wondered what they were despite his sorrow. His head hung low and he started to tear up. He was scared that he would be exposed. He didn't want to hear about the whole, 'Shinies are the work of Giratina. Shinies are bad.' Shtick he heard all the time throughout school in his old school. Cranidos knew why Oshawott reacted the way he did and hoped he could last the lesson before breaking down. Oshawott was confused also, the topic was so random. Yesterday they were talking about rocks, which Oshawott hated. Snivy saw Oshawott with his head down and tears in his eyes. She quickly got concerned and under her breath asked,

"You ok, Oshawott?"

"Y-Yeah, I'm ok. Just got something in my eye is all." He replied, wiping the tears away from his eyes,

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure, Snivy."

"You know Oshawott, if something's wrong, you can tell me."

"I know, but really, I'm ok."

"You really sure?"

"Yes Snivy, I'm sure."

"Okay then." The teacher went on with her lesson,

"So, can anyone tell me the chances of a shiny Pokémon being born if no parents are shiny Pokémon themselves," Oshawott immediately shot his head up and had the biggest smile. He was happy about what they were learning now. Cranidos smiled and gave a sigh of relief, he looked at Ms. Alakazam and gave her thumbs up. Ms. Alakazam gave Cranidos thumbs up back, as they both knew about Oshawott's true colors. Oshawott raised his hand to answer. He knew almost everything about shinies, considering he did a lot of research on shinies to see if what his teachers were saying was true. The teacher called on him "Oshawott, do you have the answer?"

"One out of every 8192 Pokémon born will be shiny."

"Correct, do you by any chance know the chances if 1 or both of the parents are shiny?"

"One out of every 4096 Pokémon."

"Correct! I'm impressed at how much you know, it's almost as if you are one." She winked at Oshawott.

"Well, unfortunately I'm not, I just know a lot about them." Oshawott gave a smile as Ms. Alakazam smiled back.

"Now, can anyone tell me who the shiny Pokémon's main enemy is," Oshawott raised his hand to answer, "Anyone besides Oshawott. How about, Cranidos."

"Uh..." Cranidos stuttered

"I said it in the beginning of class." Ms. Alakazam hinted, and Cranidos shouted,

"Pokémon of Shadows!" The class giggled a little bit,

"Correct. Now class, Pokémon of Shadows can only be hurt by shiny Pokémon. They look like normal Pokémon, but can control darkness and make it a solid object to be used in battle. Shiny Pokémon can also do something similar to this, but they do it the light they give off. This is the only way to hurt a Pokémon of Shadow." Oshawott had no idea that shinies could control light. He did lots of research on the shiny Pokémon, but never found anything on that subject. He wanted to try to control light, but he had to try it at home. Ms. Alakazam continued, "The only way to distinguish Pokémon of Shadows from normal Pokémon is to battle them, or if the Pokémon of Shadow has the darkness control them and make them explode with anger. If a shiny Pokémon wins the battle, the darkness retreats from the host and then must be shot with a beam of light to dispose of completely, thus having the Pokémon lose the dark powers. While the same could happen with shiny Pokémon, it is less common than the Pokémon of Shadow losing the dark power, as only 1 case has been reported." Ms. Alakazam went on with her lesson as Oshawott took vigorous notes. Oshawott's table took notice of Oshawott taking notes and they giggled.

"So, I see you're interested in shiny Pokémon, huh, Oshawott?" Asked Shieldon

"Yup! They really interest me!" Oshawott replied happily.

"Haha! Yeah, they are interesting." Cranidos added, giving a small smile to Oshawott. Oshawott smiled back and teared up a bit at the warmth of someone know his secret, other than his family, and being so supportive of it.

"You ok Oshawott?" Asked Snivy,

"Yeah... I've never been better." Oshawott wiped the tears from his eyes and continued working. Ms. Alakazam saw and smiled at Oshawott, who then smiled back. Ms. Alakazam kept hinting at Oshawott being a shiny, as he answered all shiny Pokémon related questions with ease. A few periods later, it was lunch time. Snivy and Oshawott were outside and sitting on a bench together, Cranidos and Shieldon were playing a game of catch, while Pignite was talking to some of his other friends in the yard he met, most of them being girls.

"It's so nice out today." Snivy Stated, "Don'cha think so Oshy?"

"Yeah." Replied Oshawott. Suddenly, Oshawott felt something... odd. "Do you feel that?"

"No. What is it?"

"I... don't know how to describe it. It's just... weird. Like, tingling I guess, but its weird."

"I think that's heat exhaustion. You should take off the jacket."

"No! Like I said I'm ok, this just feels weird. Like, the feeling when your leg falls asleep, but, all over my body."

"I think the heat is getting to your head."

"You know... Just... never mind." A few feet away, Oshawott noticed a Dragonair was twitching her head. Her friend Eevee took notice.

"Are you ok Dragonair?" Asked her friend, Eevee.

"Y-Yeah I'm o-ok." She replied

"You sure? You seem really out of it."

"Yeah I'm just..." But then a dark aura surrounded her and started gaining the dark powers that the teacher talked about. The whole place became dark, and everyone looked at the now floating Dragonair. "Hahaha! You're all so stupid, a Pokémon of Darkness was with you all along, and none of you took notice!" She looked around and saw Oshawott. She went up to him. "You."

"Wh-What do you want!?" He shouted back scared

"You can't hide from me."

"W-What are you talking about?!"

"Stop playing around!" Oshawott slowly backed away and then ran. "Hey! Get back here!" The Dragonair then shot a ball of darkness at Oshawott.

"AH!" He got hit with the ball of darkness and fell on the floor. He got up and ran. His friends looked over and saw Oshawott running. Cranidos and Shieldon looked at each other, nodded, and ran after him. Snivy saw Cranidos and Shieldon running and ran with them, Pignite following afterwards

"Oshawott, what's going on!?" Asked Shieldon.

"I... don't know." Cranidos went to Oshawott and put his hand on his shoulder.

"I think it's time we told them." He said in a very serious tone.

"Tell us what?" Snivy asked, "What are you not telling us?"

"That I'm... shiny?" Oshawott replied somewhat hesitantly. Everyone stood silent, Pignite's eyes grew wide as he now knew who this Oshawott was, it was the Oshawott that Pignite had bullied. A few seconds pass after this, then Snivy blew a fuse.

"Why didn't you tell us!? Did you not trust us!? How the hell did it never come up in the conversations we've been having with you?!" She yelled, stomping towards Oshawott angrily. "Don't ya think ya shoulda told us?!"

"Uh... I... um..."

"No! No excuses!" She said, smacking Oshawott hard with one of her vines. His cheek turned red as he put his hand over it.

"Ow." He said, then Cranidos jumped in,

"Hey! He had a good reason! He was bullied by everyone in his old school, even teachers! He never wanted to tell us so he wouldn't lose us as friends! What if you were him? Went through what he did for years without a break!? And you have the nerve to slap him because he lied so we could be his friend!" Cranidos paused and looked at Oshawott, in a completely different tone, "Ready to break out the light and destroy the darkness?"

"Y-Yeah. You guys have sunglasses?"

"No, why?" Asked Pignite.

"It's about to get bright." At that moment Oshawott pulled down the zipper on his jacket and a bright light filled the area. The darkness that was once there was gone and replaced with light. When it cleared up, Oshawott was visible. His dark blue coat shined in the sun, his jacket now around his waist. In his hands he started to conjure up a ball of light. "Take this Dragonair!" He shouted, shooting the ball of light at Dragonair, hitting her.

"Ah! Who dares!?" She screamed.

"I dare." Everyone in the yard looked at the Oshawott, standing in the middle ready to confront the Dragonair. Everyone stared in awe at the shiny. The wind made the jacket around Oshawott's waist flow. The Dragonair stayed suspended in the air. The two Pokémon had a stare down,

"So, look who decided to show up and reveal their true colors." Dragonair said in a condescending tone,

"If you know what's good for you, then leave now! This school is under the protection of many Pokémon, so surrender now or else!"

"You think you can get rid of me that easy? And what protection, last time I checked there were only 2 shiny Pokémon!"

"I will be forced to attack if you don't leave now."

"Is that so? Well then, take this!" She then shot a ball of darkness at Oshawott. Oshawott made a shield out of light and blocked it. It evaporated and shattered. Oshawott started to conjure up a beam of light in his hand. He then shot the beam at Dragonair. She tried to make a shield out of darkness. She was able to, but the amount of light was too overpowering and broke the shield into shatters of dark energy. She fell down to the ground. She got back up and tried to fight back, but Oshawott quickly shot another ball of light, causing her to fall down again. Upon touching the ground, a ball of darkness came out of Dragonair's body and floated in the air. Oshawott then shot it with an arrow of light and made it shatter. He walked up to the Dragonair, who was now lying on the ground. She looked up with tears in her eyes. Oshawott gave her a smile and extended his hand to help her. She extended her tail and she was help off the ground. Everyone cheered and Oshawott started to blush from all the attention, causing Dragonair to giggle. "Thanks, Oshawott." She said giving him a kiss on the cheek. He slightly jolted up.

"Y-You're welcome." He said, his whole face turning red, causing 1 more giggle out of Dragonair. The whistle eventually blew, and everyone in the yard went back inside. It's almost as if none of the teachers saw the whole "Dragonair became a Pokémon of Shadows" fiasco. When the group got back to the table, they all started to laugh.

"Hahaha!" Laughed Snivy

"What's so funny?" Asked Oshawott

"Sorry it's just, haha, you're so cute when you blush, and here I thought you couldn't get any cuter."

"She's not wrong." Cranidos stated, everyone looking at him in a weird way. He blushed, "I-I'm just saying what I think guys, geez, you're so immature."

"Well when you say that..." Started Shieldon before being cut off by Cranidos

"SHUT UP!" They all shared a laugh, Oshawott still being red as a tomato. He couldn't wait to go home and tell his mom what he did. After lunch, they had math again. As they were walking to class, Snivy stopped to talk to him.

"Oshawott, I'm sorry, I didn't know-" Oshawott cut her off

"It's ok Snivy, I understand."

"Thank you. Let's go to class."

"Yeah. Man, it feels so nice to have that jacket off!"

"I can imagine, having that on for the past 2 weeks straight."

"It's like bliss." Oshawott said in a silly tone

"Yeah." She said, giggling.

"You're so adorable Snivy." Snivy blushed after he said that but went with it.

"Th-Thanks, y-you're cute, too."

"Thanks, Snivy." He said as he blushed. Snivy looked down, but Oshawott took her head in his hand and turned it towards him. They leaned closer, closed their eyes, and kissed. It lasted only a few seconds until they pulled apart. They both shared a smile as they knew they were in a relationship now. After a few seconds of staring into each other's eyes, they walked the rest of the way to class, holding hands of course.

"Hello Ms. Blaziken." Oshawott said to his teacher,

"Hello Ms. Blaziken!" Snivy exclaimed.

"Hello you two. Snivy, may you please sit down? I'd like to speak with Oshawott.

"Ok!" She skipped to her seat as Oshawott watched her and smiled warmly.

"Good to see you without that jacket." Ms. Blaziken stated

"It's great to have it off, I'm not actually dying of heat stroke!" Oshawott replied, slightly jokingly. Ms. Blaziken giggled

"Great to know. So, when did you take it off?" Ms. Blaziken asked with a smile

"Lunch, there was a..." but Oshawott was quickly cut off.

"Pokémon of Shadow?" Ms. Blaziken said with a grin

"H-How did you...?!" Oshawott sounded surprised

"I was there. I asked for the recess duty because I knew that would happen."

"How?"

"Shiny Pokémon sometimes have dreams that predict the future. I had one about that event."

"Oh. So that's why you said I would have to take it off sometime!" Oshawott exclaimed in realization

"Yes, now sit down. Class will start soon."

"Ok!" He went to his seat, which conveniently, was next to Snivy, Cranidos, Shieldon, and Pignite. A few hours later school was over. Oshawott was walking to his mom's car when he was stopped by Pignite.

"Hey Oshawott!" Pignite exclaimed

"Hey Pignite." Oshawott responded

"Well... this is who you are now huh?"

"Yeah... I see that you changed since the private school huh."

"Yeah... honestly, I never meant to hurt you. I wanted to be your friend but, the pressure was just... you understand right? I'm so sorry for hurting you for all those years..." Pignite said, having a sad, disappointed look on his face, ashamed of what he had done in the past. Oshawott let out a cute smile.

"It's alright, I can tell you feel bad."

"I wouldn't be able to either. I'm sure that you'll be a lot more popular than me here, unlike then where I was more popular, but who knows."

"Nah, I won't."

"You're shiny and I'm not! You also saved the school! How could you not think that you'll be more popular?!"

"I just won't be, I can already tell."

"You will, everyone will want to be your friend."

"Yeah, but only because I'm shiny."

"Don't forget that also because you saved the school."

Oshawott rolled his eyes and gave a little smile, "Look, if someone wants to be my friend, then that's fine, but if it's just because I'm shiny, then no."

"Also think of the perks, you may get a girl of your own." Oshawott blushed at the last comment, and of course, Pignite took notice, "Looks like you liked that last one huh."

"Shut up! Besides... I've got someone of my own already."

"Ooooh who?" Pignite said teasingly

"Um... S-Snivy."

"Ok, that's adorable."

"Ah shaddap."

"Um... no, I won't, it's too cute." Pignite then asked, "So... did you kiss her yet?"

"Um..."

"Well?"

"Y-Yes..."

"Aww."

"Shut it."

"But it's so cute! you make a great couple!"

"I mean, I guess we do..."

"No guessing, it's the truth."

"Just... don't tell anyone please."

"Ok, but it's still adorable."

"Whatever. I need to go, nice talking to you though."

"Ok, see you!" Pignite went and walked himself home. Oshawott went to his car and told his mom about his day. When she heard that he saved his school, she was proud of him, but was even more proud about how he revealed his shiny colors. He went home and went to sleep after doing the homework he had, eating, and other things. But all was not quiet in the world. The distortion world, home of the deadliest Pokémon, was restless,

"So, one of my Pokémon of Shadows was beaten by a measly Oshawott." Started the lord of the Distortion world, Giratina. He went on, "It was only a Dragonair, and she wasn't complete yet anyway, but he has an immense power. I wonder if he could... no, he couldn't. However, if I can control him, the balance of light and dark... yes. But another measly Pokémon wouldn't be able to take him on. The darkness would be lost immediately. Dammit! Come to think of it, I don't remember him. When was he created? At his age, he should've bowed down to me by now, swore his allegiance to me and the dark. Come to think of it... why have so many shinies been rebelling? Maybe, _he_ created them? Yes... that's the most likely explanation. Well then, luckily, I planned ahead if anything like this ever came up. Time for phase 2 of my plan. XD002, come forth before your master."

"Yes master, I am at your command." A Ho-oh came out from the darkness, it was very dark in coloration. It was more of a purple color than its normal orange, rainbow esc color. It kneeled before Giratina, bowing down in respect, "What do you desire of me."

"02, as you are aware, many of my Pokémon of Shadows have been defeated by the shinies."

"Yes, Master, I am well aware of the problem."

"Then you must know how upset it makes me, correct?"

"Yes, Master, very upset."

"Very good. You seem to remember well, 02."

"It is my job, Master. I aim to please you in any way you desire."

"Then, do you know how to please me right now, 02?"

"You would like more Pokémon of Shadows, Sire?"

"Yes... but not any Pokémon..."

"S-Sire, you don't mean...?"

"Hahaha!" He laughed, "Go forth 02, and get me more legends!"

"Y-Yes, Master." The Ho-oh replied, somewhat reluctantly, changing its color to normal, almost by magic, and went out to find some more legendary Pokémon.

"Finally, I shall overthrow, Arceus, and he shall never escape my wrath! I shall imprison him, the same way he imprisoned me here in this... Distorted realm. I shall have these shadows take over and all Pokémon will serve me. I will be stronger than Arceus will ever be. You watch out Arceus, I'm coming for you." He backed into the darkness, laughing as he went, having Ho-oh go out to seek more Legendary Pokémon. Oshawott better watch out and be careful in the future.

To Be Continued...


End file.
